The Joy in the Barricade
by TARDIS-elf
Summary: The week after the revolution, Enjolras's girlfriend falls ill. She reflects on the revolution while waiting for her inevitable death. But, wait. Wouldn't one call her a martyr for the cause? Oneshot. A little fluff. Don't read if you can't handle a lot of feels.


**Just a little story I had in mind. I think it's kind of stupid, but I guess that's really up to you. So I hope you enjoy. Read and review if you care to.**

"There's nothing I can do. She is not likely to live out the night."

I hear my mother gasp in horror. "And my other girl?"

"The same for her I fear." I hear her break down in tears.

I must be dying, my sister, too. I don't care if I die, but I don't want to bring her down with me. It's my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Enjolras, she would have never met Grantaire and she wouldn't have to suffer as I do.

They've both been killed. It was so sudden. He so often spoke of sacrificing his life for the revolution. I didn't think… I didn't know… I curse the men behind the guns! They've ripped from me everything I held dear.

I toss and turn, my fever growing worse every second. I begin to have flashbacks of happier days. I see Enjolras smiling at me. I see my sister and me laughing with the rebels and having a merry time. Then the funeral of General Lamarque, and… finding Enjolras. He still had the flag in his hand.

He was so dedicated to the revolution. He wanted a different life, a better life, for everyone so badly. I encouraged him. I was such a fool! I should've known it could only end in blood, tears, and regret.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" Tears streak my face.

I hear my father's deep voice. It is cracked. "How much do we owe you doctor?"

"I do not charge men to hear bad news. If something should happen, I will be at the inn."

"Thank you. Au revoir." The doctor leaves.

It is a long day afterwards. I am only half aware of my surroundings, yet I can sense the sorrow and the fear. Our mother never leaves the room for which I am silently grateful.

I feel miserable. If this is death, I don't like it. I begin to doubt the possibility of a peaceful passing. Of course, I assume that most people don't perish with a hole in their chest.

The noon gradually shifts to evening and the evening slips into night. I feel my life slowly being taken from me.

I didn't think it was possible, but I slip into a deep and dreamless sleep. But, in the middle of the night, I wake peacefully. My fever has flown. Then I hear it in the distance: the sound of drums. A familiar voice sings.

"_Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light!"_

It's Enjolras! I am sure of it! I leap out of bed and start out the door. No, wait. There's something I need. It's something I can't forget. Oh! Of course! My sister! Where Enjolras is, Grantaire is as well. She'll want to see him.

I hurry to her bed and shake her shoulder firmly. "Up, quickly! Enjolras and Grantaire have come!" She is up nearly as quickly as I. Before we leave, we kiss our sleeping mothers cheeks goodbye. We hurry down the stairs and out the door.

A whole parade of our friends is passing by! Enjolras sees me before I see him. He hands off the flag to Grantaire who hands it to Eponine after seeing my sister. Enjolras runs to me a twirls me before pulling me into a kiss.

When we part, he grabs my hand and whispers, "March with us."

It is not long before I begin to sing with them. "_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the ploughshare; they will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!" _I smile behind me at my sister who has been swept up in Grantaire's arms. Then I see it: the barricade. We stare at it for a while then begin to climb it.

When Enjolras and I reach the top, he wraps his arm around my shoulder tightly. I smile and kiss him again.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes! Tomorrow comes!"_

**So yep. There it is. Hope you liked it. Feel free to read my other stories. _The Bird with a Broken Wing_ is my most popular. It is an Avengers fan fic. Here is the summary: What if Loki attacked NYC instead of Germany? There's always got to be someone brave enough to stand up to him. Literally. And what if that person was a young woman? And not just any young woman, bu the queen of sass and sarcasm herself? **


End file.
